You only live once
by lolitanaturella
Summary: /!\ Spoil début saison 6 /!\ Sam a été ressuscité et n'est pas le seul, une personne qui depuis des années l'avait quitté est revenu avec lui. Mais celui-ci ne veut pas que Dean soit au courant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Personnage ne m'appartient.

C'est la première fois que je fais une fanfiction et désolé si c'est assez court je vous promets d'y travailler. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :-) !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 **_

« Sam ?! »

Dean n'en revenait pas clignant des yeux pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve ou une quelconque hallucination, devant lui se tenait son géant de frère qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis un an… quand ce dernier s'était jeté lui-même dans la fosse entrainant avec lui Michael et son vaisseau.

« Tu trouves ça impossible ?

Evidemment ! Explique-moi ! Tu étais dans la fosse avec Lucifer ! Personne ne peut y sortir !

- Oui mais moi si.

- Et comment ?

- Dieu.

- Quoi Dieu ?!

- C'est Dieu qui m'a fait sortir.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Dean ne savait plus quoi penser est-ce qu'il était heureux ou triste de revoir son petit frère qui ne voulait jamais le laisser seul comme un enfant de 2 ans ? L'oxygène commençait à lui manquer et sorti. Sam soucieux se demandait s'il devait lui dire qu'il n'était pas le seul, il y avait aussi cette personne.

« Dean ? »

Celui-ci sursauta en voyant Castiel qui comme à son habitude ne prévient jamais de son arrivée à des moments inappropriés.

« J'ai fait quoi comme connerie cette fois-ci ?

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis là mais pour Sam.

-Il a fait quoi ? »

Castiel la tête penchée sur le côté ne comprenait pas. Il aurait parié que Sam lui aurait révélé l'info mais apparemment non.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Sam ne t'a rien dit ? »

Dean se leva en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que Sam ne m'a pas dit ? »

Castiel hésita à lui dire, devait-il ? Evidemment sinon il ne l'aurait jamais demandé.

« Cet après-midi, je lui demanderais de venir. »

Puis il disparut, pour demander à son tour de venir dans un motel miteux au Kansas.

0o0o0o0o0

Des longs cheveux blonds longeaient son dos, ses yeux verts saphir qui nous faisaient rêver ainsi que son corps toujours magnifiques malgré les années de séparation. Elle arriva vers le motel que Castiel lui avait indiqué. Elle était impatiente de les revoir même si elle avait déjà revue l'un d'entre eux.

On frappa à la porte au même moment que Castiel arrivait, Dean se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. D'un coup il se figea tandis que Sam souriait.

« Bonjour Dean. » Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Il était incapable de dire un mot et des larmes commençaient à coulées le longs de ses joues, Castiel en avait mal au cœur de voir son protégé ainsi.

« Ma…Maman… ? » et il l'a pris dans ses bras tout en tremblant et délicatement comme si elle était fait en porcelaine.

Quand il sentit la respiration de sa mère devenir plus courte, Dean la laissa partir vers son frère cadet. Castiel croisa le regard de Mary dont celle-ci relâcha son étreinte pour se placer devant l'ange. Croiser le regard vert de l'ex-défunte le gêna, elle se rapprocha vers son oreille et lui murmura tout en le faisant frissonner « Je te remercie » et lui répondit d'un ton neutre :

« Ils ne sont pas au courant.

- au courant de quoi ? »

Dean les avait entendu et vu sa réaction, lui expliquer ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

* * *

à suivre~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Personnage ne m'appartient même pas le trench-coat de Castiel...

Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^ j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Un silence régnait dans la pièce, un Sam soucieux, un Dean en colère, une Mary heureuse et un Castiel blasé.

« Heu…Dean ? Je peux te parler ? Demanda Sam d'une toute petite voix.

- Si ça a un rapport avec ce qui se passe alors je t'écoute avec, je l'espère, de la joie. »

Et les deux garçons partirent dehors, devant l'impala. Sam prit alors son courage à deux mains et lui expliqua :

« Quand j'étais dans la fosse avec Lucifer, il m'arrivait d'avoir des hallucinations comme de voir Raphael ou Uriel me disant que j'étais libre. Quand j'ai demandé des explications ils me répondirent que telle était la volonté du Seigneur. Après m'avoir dit cela, j'ouvris les yeux et j'étais à l'entrée du Kansas, j'aperçu ta voiture et me voilà ici même devant toi en chair et en os. J'ai appris après que maman était elle aussi vivante… »

Cela commençait à calmer Dean qui lui avait failli ressembler à un volcan en éruption, après avoir reçu les explications de Sammy, il lui manquait celles de Castiel et de sa mère. Va-t-il exploser ou se calmer ?

0o0o0o

« Cas !, cria-t-il en défonçant la porte de sa chambre. Explique-moi pour ma mère ! Pourquoi est-elle vivante alors qu'elle était morte depuis longtemps, qu'elle avait vendu son âme et partie en enfer ?! Pourquoi Dieu l'aurait-elle fait sortir sans aucune raison ?! Répond-moi ou je te fais bouffer tes plumes ! »

Face à ces paroles, le cœur de Castiel se brisa, ce qu'il ressentait c'était une profonde tristesse avec quelque chose d'encore inconnue en lui. Savoir que Dean s'en prenait à lui, qu'il le menaçait alors que lui-même voulait juste l'aider à retrouver un peu de joie…C'était tout le contraire.

« Tu n'es pas content de la revoir ?, lui dit Castiel d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Bien sûr que oui je suis content mais comment être sûr que c'est ma mère ? Elle est morte brûlée par ce connard d'yeux jaunes ! Et là, elle revient à la vie pour je ne sais quelle raison et seulement maintenant après tant d'années de séparation !, répondit Dean hors de lui.

- Mais c'est ta mère Dean ! Tu voulais l'avoir avec toi pendant des années et maintenant qu'elle est là tu la renies ? On te récompense après tous tes efforts et voilà comment tu nous remercies ? » Rétorqua Castiel se sentant trahis.

Dean put voir que ses yeux d'un bleu azur avaient perdus de leur éclat qui décrivait de la tristesse et aussi de la colère. Si ce n'est pas Dieu qui a voulu que Mary revienne alors qui est-ce ?

0o0o0o

« Tu crois qu'il est heureux de me revoir ?, disait Mary soucieuse.

- Quelle question ! Oui il est heureux, tu nous as tant manqué, c'est un véritable choque de te revoir parmi nous !, Sam prit sa mère dans ses bras en se retenant de pleurer.

- Qui…

- Non Sam, Dean sera au courant le premier !, Le coupa Mary.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Car c'est l'ainé et toi-même tu connais la moitié de l'histoire.

- Mais heu… » Et Sam se mit à faire les yeux de chiens battu avant de la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras compensant le manque qui avait grandi en lui par la perte de sa mère quand il était encore qu'un bambin.

0o0o0o

De retour vers nos deux tourtereaux, pendant que Dean se mettait du gel, Castiel le regardait toujours avec autant de tristesse et de colère.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te mets dans cet état ?, Demanda Dean en continuant de se mettre du gel

- Tu me détestes.

- Pourquoi je te détesterais ? T'es mon p'tit ange après tout. »

A ces mots Castiel retrouva un petit peu de l'espoir mais pas assez pour le convaincre.

« Vu la réaction que tu as eu à propos de ta mère…

- Tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire Cas, c'est sûrement un archange qui a dû le faire et… Il se stoppa en voyant par la légère grimace de Castiel que ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose. Cas ? Dis-moi que c'est vrai hein ?

- Celui qui a fait cette demande à mon Père Dean, c'est moi. »

* * *

à suivre~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Puisque je vous dit que rien de m'appartient mais pas les cheveux morts de Sam...

Bonjour/bonsoir excusez-moi pour ce monstrueux retard, avec l'école et les devoirs je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit, je me rattraperai pendant les vacances de nowël.

* * *

Chapitre 3

« Attend-là ?! J'ai bien entendu ? C'est toi ?! Mais comment, pourquoi ?, Demanda notre beau blond sensible.

- Tu es la première personne qui a été séparé de sa mère très jeune avec ton frère, tu n'as pas pu profiter d'une chaleur maternelle qu'une mère peut donner. Je voulais que tu revives ça, je croyais avoir bien agis mais je me suis trompé au vu ta réaction, avoua Castiel triste, je crois que je vais m'en aller. » Reprit-il en essayant de garder un ton neutre. Après maintes réflexions Dean revint à lui, il était heureux de savoir que Castiel pensait à lui.

« Cas…S'il te plait…reste…

- Non désolé. »

ET Castiel partie en direction du Paradis, arrivé là-bas il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa tristesse sortir. Il aimait ce blond au regard d'émeraude mais lui l'aimait-il ? Est-ce que Castiel devrait faire le premier pas ? Va-t-il se prendre un râteau et regrettera-t-il ses sentiments ?

0o0o0o

« Dean ?... Dean !, cria Sam. Hé, Belle au bois ronflant bouge tes fesses ! Maman a disparue ! » Reprit Sam affolé.

**BOUM !**

« Aïe, ma tête ! C'est pas un réveil que j'apprécie !

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?! Tu m'as tué la mâchoire imbécile ! Rétorqua Sam.

- Mais aussi pourquoi t'étais penché sur moi ! Jerk !

- Bitch !

-… Vous avez finis de vous disputez ? Répondit l'angelot

- Cas ? dirent les deux frères en chœur.

- Il faut que je te parle Dean » Répondit-il.

Tous se regardèrent puis au bout de 5 minutes plus tard, Sam brisa ce silence de plomb.

« Euh…J'crois que je vais vous laisser. Dean je t'empreinte ton Bébé.

- Tu me l'abîme et je te tue » Rétorqua Dean.

Après que Sam soit parti, le silence régnait dans la pièce. Castiel fixait Dean avec ses yeux intensément bleus qui rendit son protégé rouge comme une pivoine. Dean n'osait plus le regarder sentant que ses joues viraient au rouge. Castiel le vit avec son nouveau teint, cela le faisait sourire. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'approcha de ce dernier.

« Cas, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Demanda le blond mal à l'aise.

Mais ne prenant pas compte de cette remarque il continua à avancer jusqu'à être devant son tendre aimé. Quand il approcha son visage vers celui de Dean il fut stoppé à 1 cm de son visage.

« J'ai dit : qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Répéta Dean en haussant la voix.

- Tes lèvres, elles m'attirent…

- Bas les pattes !

- Pourquoi ? Tu en meures d'envie non ?

- J'ai mes raisons » lui répondit-il.

Castiel prit les poignets de Dean, rapprocha son visage le plus près possible et là, ce fut le véritable Paradis. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et si délicieuses qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement et d'approfondir le baiser.

Quand à Dean pour lui, embrasser un ange et surtout un homme lui fit peur mais avec un baiser aussi doux et bon, il ne fit rien. A bout de souffle, ce moment de tendresse prit fin.

« Tu m'expliques ? » Lui demanda Dean après avoir repris un souffle régulier.

* * *

à suivre ~


End file.
